Nowhere and Everywhere
by AoiFay
Summary: Collection of oneshots and songfics featuring varying couples from Naruto. I do not ship a particular pair, so any pairing is game! Ratings may change as new chapters are added! Please read and review! M/F


Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Naruto & Co.; sadly they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. In no way shape or form is this gain profit; I just like to borrow them from time to time for my own demented purposes.

"Love is a Battlefield is copyrighted by Pat Benatar. No profit is being gained from this song being used in this fic.

First songfic I've done; I'm working on a few other oneshots that are not songfics.

Go easy on me, this is the first time in a long time I've submitted any fanfic work to the general public. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Please no flaming; I do not ship any particular pairing. Those used in this particular fic are the pairings that struck me as ones that would fit this song well.

This piece is a mixture of FIVE (5) different couples from Naruto (and yes each pair is a different guy and gal!). Can you guess which couples they are?!

**********

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

We are strong, no on can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

Her father disapproved, it was really no surprise. She would not heed his orders to quell the desires of her heart or as he so kindly put it her childish infatuation. All though she had proven herself worthy of her title and he had gained the respect of the village and would be Hokage one day, it was not and probably never would be enough for her father or the clan elders. She could no more forgo the love she felt for the boy turned man, than she could live without breathing. It had taken what seemed like forever for them to be together; for him to be free of Akatsuki threats and for her to confront her fears and confess her feelings. They would gladly fight the coming battle now, if it meant they could be together.

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side_

He was pushing her away. Torn between his duty to his village and his guilt over their relationship, she watched his retreating form as the tears slide down her face. Fists balled the cloth of her medic skirt as she fought down the need to cry out his name. She did not remember making the hand signs to teleport, only realizing she had done so as her fingers tugged down his mask. The questioning look he gave her softened as she pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. His hands gripped her arms as if to push her away or to pull her closer, she could not tell which. Pouring every feeling she had into the kiss she tried to convey to him that she would not let him leave her, love had made sure of it.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

We are strong, no once can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

There were days that their love was all they needed; it fulfilled them unlike anything thing had before. Nothing could harm them, nor tear them apart. Others it took all they had to make it thru the day; every stare, every whispered comment as they made their way through the village dug a bit deeper. She knew she deserved it, but he did not. All he had ever done was love her, even when she has been a shallow and callous youth more concerned with one's outer appearance than what was on the inside. Silently he had fought for her all those years and held onto the hope she would notice. Eventually she had and came to know a love like no other. Walking towards the Hokage's Tower, he took her hand in his large one; today love was enough to endure the fray.

_We're losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

The dull thud of flesh hitting bone filled the training grounds as she drove him back step by step. They were training in taijustu; no chakra, no bloodline limits, no weapons. He took advantage of an opening, his turn to drive her back now. Back and forth it continued neither willing to give up until their control was broken. Fingers grazed the underside of her breast as he tried to pin her against him; she didn't need his bloodline limit to see the smirk on his face. Later she slid her pelvis over his as she used his momentum against him and managed to pin him to the ground. Sitting astride him, both of them breathing hard, she reveled in her victory as he lay beneath her. Silently he reached up and tugged her hair down from the twin buns style she still wore. Wrapping his hand in its length he gently pulled her down as she wondered how much control she was willing to lose.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

It would normally have been forbidden. Their time together would have been stolen nights spent together in border towns as they passed thru on solo missions. Secret correspondences under pretense of necessary allied country intelligence sharing would have been their only means of regular communication. Thankfully their respective Hokages' had approved of their relationship, claiming it would strengthen the bond of their treaty. Her fiery nature and unwillingness to back down was a perfect match for his lazy demeanor and his quick wit. The love they hold for one another is challenge enough to make the potential conflict between nations seem inconsequential.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

**********

Thanks for reading!

~AoiFay


End file.
